


Merry Christmas

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, allergy, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Alright, who the hell put candy canes on my Christmas tree?” Tony huffed, reaching out to flick the offending garment on his beautifully (expensively) decorated tree.“Oh yeah, that was me,” Clint grinned lazily. “We always have them on our tree. Keeps the spiders out of the branches as they hate peppermint.”In the back of Tony’s mind, a flicker of a conversation he had with Peter ages ago had his spine stiffening.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 70
Kudos: 2615





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from Anyctophilian on FanFiction.net: how about they forgot to tell Peter that there's something in the food that will make him allergy attacks?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and my apologies for any mistakes :) 
> 
> Feel free to send through any 'we forgot peter' prompts and I'm happy to write them up :)

“Are we late?” Peter asked, dodging a harried looking mother holding a stack of wrapped boxes.

“Fashionably,” May answered, linking her free arm with Peter as they hit the sidewalk, the cold air of New York biting at their cheeks and noses. Her other arm had a large cooler bag hanging from it where a stack of pies sits piled on one another for dessert later. It is their small contribution to the Christmas dinner even though Pepper had told them not to bring anything. Even though they are probably getting squashed, Peter is sure they will get eaten by the end of the night.

The Avengers Tower looms high up above them as they get closer and Peter feels the bubble of excitement pop inside him, making him bounce beside his Aunt. Tony had invited both him and May over for an early Christmas party with the whole Avengers team. Peter was sure he could feel Ned’s excitement all the way back in Queens. It was going to be Peter’s first holiday with the team, and he was both ecstatic and nervous. Everyone was going to be there, even Thor, who didn’t really understand what Christmas was but enjoyed eating and drinking large amount of food and booze.

As the Tower’s doors came into sight, both May and Peter quickened their steps. The lobby was warm, Peter shivering as the rush of heat wrapped around them. The lobby was mostly empty apart from a few security guards who waved them through, already expecting them.

“Alright, what floor?” May asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Welcome back, Peter,” FRIDAY greeted as the doors closed, making May jump.

“Hi FRIDAY,” Peter beamed. “Merry Christmas!”

“Thank you,” FRIDAY said, sounding amused. “Though I don’t celebrate any holidays I wish you and your Aunt Merry Christmas too.”

“I didn’t touch anything,” May whispered as the elevator started moving.

“No need, Mrs. Parker,” FRIDAY said. “Boss is waiting for you both and says now the party can begin.”

“I don’t even know how to respond,” May said, looking up at where FRIDAY’s voice seemed to be coming from.

“FRIDAY is awesome,” Peter grinned. “You’ll get used to her.”

It didn’t take long before the elevator doors opened, and they stepped out into the lavishly decorated Avengers Common room, laughter and music greeting them warmly. A sudden chill ran down Peter’s spine, the hair on the back of his neck rising as his instincts screamed at him to recoil and retreat.

“The Parker's!” Tony greeted joyfully, a genuine smile on his face. He looked nice, dressed up for the occasion in a suit that probably cost more than their rent. Peter felt a little underdressed in his best jeans and button up shirt and he shifted uneasily.

“Glad you could make it,” Tony grinned, looking between the two.

“Thank you for the invitation,” May smiled and gestured to the cooler bag. “We brought dessert.”

“You didn’t need to do that,” Pepper said as she glided over to them. She too was dressed in a stunning outfit, hair let loose around her shoulders. She took the bag from May, dropping a kiss to the woman’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Are they safe to eat?” Tony mumbled to Peter, glancing questionably at the cooler bag.

“We bought them,” Peter hummed vacantly, looking around the room.

“You okay kid?” Tony asked.

Peter’s gaze snapped back to Tony when the mans’ hand landed on his shoulder. Tony stood there, head cocked to one side and concern flickering in his eyes. Pepper had snagged May’s arm and was directing her to the bar where drinks were being served up.

“I’m okay. Are _you_?” Peter asked. There didn’t appear to be a threat, but Peter had learnt that just because he couldn’t see a threat, it didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Tony smiled, soft and warm. He wrapped an arm around Peter, drawing him into his side and led him further into the room. “Merry Christmas, Peter.”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark,” Peter smiled. He dropped his backpack off to the side as Tony requested (and Peter still couldn’t believe that he was staying the night!) and followed his mentor further into the party.

Everyone greeted Peter warmly, taking the time to introduce themselves to May who held her own much better than Peter had the first time he had met the group of superheros. The Avenger’s all seemed happy to have them there, a lot more relaxed than Peter had ever seen them and so he knew they weren’t the threat, but it didn’t stop the shiver of warning that rolled down his spine.

He tried to relax. He followed May to the bar to get himself a drink.

( _“Here, try this.”_

_“Ugh! What is that?”_

_“Eggnog. Well adults only Eggnog.”_

_“God, Aunt May why would you let me drink that?! That taste awful.”_

_“Good to know.”)_

He trailed after Rhodey to the food table, snagging a few bread rolls, mash potato, roasted veggies and salad (which really wasn’t an option as Rhodey had simply dumped them on his plate insisting that he eat some greens). He didn’t grab any meat or any of the condiments though because as soon as he got down that end of the table, his spider sense reared, and he stumbled backwards as fast as he could (much to the amusement of Rhodey and annoyance of Sam who he had nearly backed into).

He picked at his bread roll, the sight of his plate beginning to make him feel nauseous and quickly dumped it in the kitchen when Tony and May weren’t looking. He declined the offer to get more food when they saw his plate was empty and at their dubious looks (because Peter was _always_ hungry) he said he would get some more soon.

Peter stuck close to May’s side and tried to engage with Bruce and Thor (Peter snapping a quick picture of the two and sending it to Ned who promptly texted back with a string of emoji’s) but when Natasha joined them, sucking on a candy cane, Peter had inhaled so quickly at the sudden _Move! Move! Move!_ racing down his spine he started coughing and spluttering making them all laugh loudly. Peter sought refuge with Pepper, who had the decency to only smirk and card her fingers through his hair before getting him a glass of water.

May eventually came to find him to say goodbye, two baby candy canes dangling from her hoop earrings and wrapped back up in her coat and scarf.

( _“Are you leaving us already?”_

_“Of course, Tony. I have another, better, party to get to.”_

_“Pft, as if any party is better than mine!”)_

She hugged Peter tightly, telling him to call her if he needed anything and to have fun and promised to see him back at their apartment later the next day.

Peter hugged her back, holding his breath as a wave of nausea rolled through his stomach and his senses screamed at him to back away. He tried not to look relieved when she let go and walked her to the elevator with Pepper and Tony. With one last goodbye, she hopped into the elevator and was gone.

“Alright, more food Spider baby?” Tony asked, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“Umm, I have to use the bathroom,” Peter swallowed thickly, not wanting to return to the party.

“Sure,” Tony said. “You know where it is.”

Peter nodded and ducking out of Tony’s grip he hurried down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

“Come on! Secret Santa time,” Clint yelled out to the room, already standing by the Christmas tree where an array of presents sat wrapped underneath.

The group made their way over to the couches closest to the tree and settled around.

Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper, pressing a kiss to her cheek, grinning at the smile he got in return.

“Who wants to go first?” Clint asked. “Stark, it should be you.”

“Hang on, we have to wait for the kid,” Tony grunted, getting to his feet anyway and shuffled closer to the tree. Even though Peter wasn’t his secret Santa, he had gotten the kid a few gifts for the holiday.

“Where is Peter?” Rhodey asked, looking around the room.

“Bathroom,” Pepper answered. “He should be back soon.”

“Alright, who the hell put candy canes on my Christmas tree?” Tony huffed, reaching out to flick the offending garment on his beautifully (expensively) decorated tree.   
  


“Oh yeah, that was me,” Clint grinned lazily. “We always have them on our tree back on the farm. Keeps the spiders out of the branches as they hate peppermint.”

In the back of Tony’s mind, a flicker of a conversation he had with Peter ages ago had his spine stiffening. 

_(“What kind of ice cream do you want? I’ve got strawberry, rocky road, mint chocolate chip –“_

_“Why do you have mint?”_

_“It’s delicious. Want some of that?”_

_“Not unless you want it puked back up on you.”)_

“Oh, shit. Spiders don’t like peppermint,” Tony repeated, looking to Pepper who straightened at the statement.

“Oh no, Peter,” Pepper breathed.

“Boss,” FRIDAY interrupted. “Peter appears to be ill.”

Tony had already started moving by the time FRIDAY finished her statement. Pepper had leapt off the couch after him, her heels clicking quickly behind him.

“FRIDAY, he still in the bathroom?” Tony asked.

“No Boss. Peter is your bedroom.”

Pepper and Tony shared a quick look of surprise before hurrying to the elevator which FRIDAY had already opened for them.

“He must have taken the stairs,” Tony muttered, foot tapping as he waited for the elevator to take them up to the penthouse which was their private floor.

As soon as the doors opened, the couple walked swiftly towards their bedroom. They spared a surprise glance at the trail of familiar clothes to their room before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

Half of Tony’s wardrobe appeared to be dumped on their large, spacious bed along with a few recognisable items that belonged to Pepper that had definitely been folded up in their wardrobe before they left for the party downstairs. Before Tony could question the bizarre act of the kid, the toilet flushed, and he crossed to the joining bathroom.

Peter was shaking as he got to his feet. He was in his boxers and a stolen t-shirt of Tony’s and his eyes looked wet at he caught Tony’s in the mirror.

“M’sorry,” Peter gasped.

“Oh kid, not your fault,” Tony said. He grabbed a washcloth, running it under the tap. He squeezed it out and gently wiped Peter’s mouth and chin where a small trail of vomit remained. “I forgot you don’t do peppermint.”

“Is _that_ what that was?” Peter frowned. “My senses kept telling me to get out of there. I thought there was some kind of threat.”

“Peppermint is used to keep spiders out,” Tony winced. “Guess that came across with the spider bite, huh?”

“Did you spray it or something?” Peter huffed.

“The candy canes had peppermint in them and were all over the place,” Tony tossed the cloth into the sink. “I’m so sorry, Peter.”

“S’not your fault,” Peter mumbled, leaning his forehead on Tony’s chest before he reeled back, nose scrunching.

“What? You going to be sick again?” Tony panicked.

“You _stink_ ,” Peter whined, backing away from Tony and into the bedroom. “Did you eat a candy cane?”

“No,” Tony frowned, following at a distance.

“It’s probably on our clothes,” Pepper said, making Peter whirl around at her voice. “Hi sweetie. We’ll change out of these clothes and get them out of here.”

Peter nodded, cheeks flushing pink.

“Is that why you are in my clothes,” Tony asked, gently tugging at his stolen shirt before steering Peter to the bed.

Peter’s cheeks went even pinker and he crawled into the bed. “I felt safe here. Sense went quiet when I could smell you and Pepper. M’sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Tony said, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. “You’re safe, there’s no threat.”

Peter looked incredibly young as he snuggled into the sheets, tugging Tony’s and Pepper’s clothes closer until he had built himself a little nest, face smoothing out as his whole body relaxed.

Something fond and warm bloomed in Tony’s chest, as he smiled down at Peter. “You’ve got to give up one my t-shirt’s Underoos so I can change.”

Peter grumbled, put he picked a shirt and tossed it a Tony who caught it deftly.

Pepper had already grabbed her pyjama’s and headed into the bathroom to change. Tony grabbed a pair of sweatpants and joined her in the bathroom. They changed, forgoing to brush their teeth when they saw it had mint in it.

“I’ll take care of these and Peter’s clothes,” Pepper hummed, taking Tony’s clothes along with hers.

They left the bathroom, Pepper ducking out of their room while Tony approached the bed. He examined it for a moment before lifting the sheets and sliding in under the covers.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, cracking open one eye.

“Spending Christmas with my Spider Baby,” Tony hummed.

“M’not a Spider Baby,” Peter said as he wiggled into Tony’s side, face coming to rest on Tony’s chest, sighing happily. “M’ Spider-Man”

“Oh, my bad,” Tony fingers found his way into Peter’s curls. “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Tell Rhodey Peter’s okay but we’ll stay here for the rest of the night. They can go ahead with the secret Santa,” Tony said.

“You don’t have to stay,” Peter yawned.

Tony felt the way Peter’s hands were now sticking to his shirt and he smirked. “I’m good here.”

Pepper slipped back into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her expression was soft and fond as she crossed to the bed, slipping into Peter’s nest. “Is that better, Peter?”

Peter hummed, breathing evening out.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Tony smiled, leaning over to give Pepper a quick kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Pepper smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
